a surprise for the festival
by golden promise
Summary: "Okay you can remove it now" he spoke roughly in her ear. Levy smiled as she removed her headband from its spot on her eyes. her eyes grew slightly wide and her mouth fell open in shock ."You did all this?" she turned to ask him. his arms were crossed and he looked slightly uncomfortable yet pleased. "Took me a while, but yes, yes I did" GajeelXLevy oneshot! Please R&R :)


**A surprise for the festival**

"_Okay you can remove it now" he spoke roughly in her ear. Levy smiled as she removed her headband from its spot on her eyes. Her eyes grew slightly wide and her mouth fell open in shock. "You did all this?" she turned to ask him. His arms were crossed and he looked slightly uncomfortable yet pleased. "Took me a while, but yes, yes I did"_

**Golden Promise here! Okay so I was told to write another one shot by my friend Brittany, I apologize if this isn't as good as the last one. This is with another of my favorite Fairy Tail couples - GajeelXLevy **** Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. –Sighs- if only. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

It was another normal day in Fairy Tail. Aside that is from the annual Magnolia festival preparations. Everyone was talking about what to wear and what to do, they spoke of all the happenings. Off to the side, sitting at a table by herself was Levy. She had just started a new book and was completely engrossed in it. Over by the bar a young iron dragon slayer was eating some of his iron. Levy let out a rather loud laugh after reading a part in her book and quickly looked up to see if anyone had noticed her. Everyone was still going about their business not paying attention to her. Except for Gajeel. He glanced over at her after her outburst and chuckled to himself. What was so great in a book that it made someone laugh? Turning his attention back to his food he didn't notice Mira approach him.

"Hey Gajeel" Mira greeted him with a smile. Gajeel acknowledged her with a glance and continued eating. Mira looked behind her over to Levy and a slightly evil grin appeared on her face.

"Gajeel what do you think of Levy? Do you like her at all?" she asked him sweetly. Gajeel choked on his iron at her question and began to cough. After his coughing fit ended he glanced over Mira's shoulder at Levy.

"Shorty? Like her? Sure. Can I go back to eating now?" he said, not waiting for an answer he continued eating. Mira huffed slightly.

"I know you like her but I mean do you like her in a romantic sense?" she said. Gajeel glared at the wall across from him.

"Romantic sense?"Gajeel's shoulders stiffened and he looked over to Mira again.

"No, not really" he responded. Mira just continued to smile.

"Well it is the festival tomorrow. Are you going to do anything for it?" she asked. Gajeel thought for a moment.

"No. what are you getting at?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well, maybe you should go. Have some fun, eat some good food. You should take Levy with you"

"No thanks. Festivals aren't really my thing" Gajeel said as he picked up the few pieces of iron that were left and stood. "I've got other things to do" with that said he turned to walk away. As he was walking he heard Mira let out a sigh and speak just loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sure it would make Levy happy."

Gajeel continued on, passing Levy's table as he headed for the door.

To Levy

Levy let out another small laugh at her book before setting it down on the table. She looked up and noticed Mira standing in front of her table.

"Hello Levy" she greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Mira" Levy replied also smiling. Mira gestured to her book.

"Good book?" she asked. Levy nodded her head vigorously. Mira nodded before sending her another smile.

"Doing anything for the festival? Are you going to go with anyone?" Mira asked. Levy shook her head.

"Not going with anyone as of yet. I don't know I might just stay home this year" Mira gapped at her.

"No no no, you should go. In fact I have an idea of who you should go with" Mira said excitedly.

"W..Who?" Levy asked. Mira grinned.

"You should ask Gajeel to go with you"

"M..Mira! I can't do that" Levy said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"But why not? I think it would be adorable if you went together" Mira said.

"B..Because, it's Gajeel. He wouldn't go, especially with me" Levy replied as she turned her head away. Mira came around the table and set a hand on Levy's shoulder.

"If it's you asking I'm sure he'll go. He'd be a fool not to go with you. Besides I know he would like to go, he's just too stubborn to admit it or ask you to go with him" Mira stated.

"Really?" Levy asked as she turned to Mira again. Mira nodded.

"If you ask I guarantee he'll say yes. If he doesn't, well I'm sure he will" Mira grinned. "So why don't you go find him and ask him?"

Levy blushed slightly and stood up. She grabbed her book and gave Mira a quick hug. She moved to go toward the door and looked back.

"Thanks Mira!" she called and with that she left the guild. Mira grinned smugly and walked back to the bar and behind the counter.

_Perfect, _she thought as she went to work.

Levy wandered around town looking for Gajeel when she spotted him over by the flower shop.

_What's he doing over there? _She wondered to herself. Levy peered at him from behind the corner of the street and watched him lean forward and stare at a flower. She continued to watch him for a few minutes before he stood back up and picked up the flower from its basket. She could see him bring it to his face before he quickly dropped it back in the basket. He turned and walked away from the shop.

_That was weird,_ levy thought as she began moving to catch up with him. How was she going to do this? Just randomly walk up to him and ask him to go? As Levy walked she began to fidget with the book in her hands. She was nervous. What if he said no? She would feel so embarrassed. She let out a huff and fastened her pace. As she neared him she called out.

"Gajeel! Wait up!" Levy saw him stop and turn back to her. He moved over to the side of the walkway as some people were angry that he stopped so suddenly and he waited for her to catch up. When she finally made it to him he greeted her.

"Hey shorty, what do ya want?" he asked. Levy looked up at him and smiled, a blush once again rising on her cheeks.

"Uh hi. Umm,I was wondering…" Levy was unsure what to say. Gajeel looked down at her, a

slight frown on his lips.

_Just say it Levy. Ask him. Ask him to go with you to the festival._

"Umm well…" _Easier said than done, _she thought to herself.

"Are you going to say it or can I go?" Gajeel asked. Levy bunched up her courage.

"Are you going with anyone to the festival tomorrow?" she asked in a bit of a rushed voice. Gajeel

Looked slightly surprised at her question.

"No. I wasn't really planning on going" he answered. Levy nodded.

"I…I thought so. Umm would you be willing to change your mind and go to the festival?" she asked. Gajeel stared at Levy for a few minutes before answering.

"I might. Why, you asking me to go with you?" He asked. Gajeel chuckled at her expression. Levy pouted and held her arms to her side as she clenched her fists.

"What if I am?" she asked trying to sound annoyed. Gajeel looked taken aback and the smile fell from his face.

_Is she serious? Bookworm is asking me to the festival? _Gajeel thought to himself. Levy blushed deeply as

She realized she had just pretty much asked him to go with her. She began to fidget as she waited for

Him to speak. She was just about to say something when Gajeel turned on his heel and took a few steps

away before glancing back.

"I'll uhh see you tomorrow then. I'll go with you" He said. He quickly left before she could have a chance

To see his own cheeks become slightly pink and the smile that appeared on his face.

Levy stood there stunned. He had agreed to go with her. She was going to the festival with Gajeel! A

Large smile grew on her face as she turned to walk away from her spot. She all but skipped going along

The sidewalk.

_I did it! I managed to ask him. Oh Mira thank you! _Levy thought to herself as she headed to Fairy Hills.

She needed to find something to wear.

Festival day (night time)

Levy was nervous. Again. She was getting ready to head to the guild and then the festival. Lucy had

Come to Fairy Hills to help Levy get ready and Levy also helped Lucy get ready. Lucy quickly finished tying

The bow to Levy's yukata behind her back before she looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful Levy-Chan! Gajeel will love your yukata" Lucy said. Levy blushed at her statement.

She was wearing a light blue and purple yukata with a dark blue sash. Lucy had put her hair up using

One of her headbands so her hair was in a loose bun with small strands curling along each side of her

Face.

"Thank you Lu-Chan" Levy smiled and looked at her reflection. Now that both girls were done getting

Ready they quickly cleaned up their small mess and headed out the door and toward the guild. When

They arrived the first thing Levy noticed was that everyone was dressed up. The girls all in yukata's and

The boys were wearing dress shirts and dark pants. Everyone looked happy and excited. No one

Complained about dressing up and they were all waiting for their partners to show up. Levy looked over

By the bar and her breath caught in her throat. Gajeel sat there wearing black pants and a light grey

Dress shirt. He also had a tie on which Levy figured was Panther lily's idea. Levy held back a small laugh

As she looked at him. It was so unusual for him to be dressed all formal and yet it sort of suited him. Lucy

Gave Levy an encouraging smile before she moved off to go find her own certain dragon slayer. Levy

Took a deep breath and walked over to where Gajeel was and cleared her throat.

"Hello Gajeel. Perfect night for a festival isn't it?" Levy said shyly. Gajeel looked behind him at her and

Almost fell off his stool. His mouth hung slightly open from the greeting he was about to give her. This

Was Levy? The same girl from yesterday? Gajeel couldn't believe it. She had almost completely

Transformed herself. Gajeel swallowed hard before he was able to speak.

"Hey there shorty. You uh… look lovely tonight" he said before clearing his throat again. Levy smiled and

Blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you" she said as she took a seat next to him. Everyone around them began to find their partners

And started for the doors. Levy and Gajeel sat there at the bar for a few minutes before Gajeel stood up.

Levy took this as a sign that they were heading out so she got up as well. Together they walked to the

Doors and exited. Heading to where the fun was.

Levy walked with Gajeel in an awkward silence. They were walking in between the rows of stands along

The streets until Levy noticed one of the stands.

"Look Gajeel! It's a goldfish stand!" Levy said excitedly as she moved to the stand and crouched down.

She stared at the fish with a dreamy expression on her face.

"What's so great about fish?" Gajeel asked from behind her slightly bored. Levy pouted.

"They're small, and cute!" Levy turned to the guy at the stand and smiled at him. He smiled back and

Asked her if she would like to try to get a goldfish. Levy quickly said yes and he handed her three small

Nets. Each and every one that she tried broke on contact with the fish and Levy pouted again.

"This is harder than it looks" She said handing the guy back the broken nets. Levy stared at the fish for a

Few more minutes before she went to stand up from her crouched position. As she was getting

Up though Gajeel bent down asked the guy to try.

"Gajeel? You're going to try?" she asked him. Gajeel frowned.

"Well you look like you really want one" He answered as he set the net under a fish to try and pull it up.

He tilted his hand just so that the net didn't break and he pulled the fish out.

"That wasn't that hard" He said. Levy stared at him open mouthed.

"How did you do that?" she asked as the guy behind the stand put the fish in a bag of water and handed

It over. Gajeel in turn handed it to Levy which she took happily.

"I put the net in, tilted it and pulled it out. No secret to it" he answered. Levy's cheeks pushed out in a

Pout but it quickly disappeared as she looked at her fish.

"Thanks Gajeel" She turned to him with a big smile. He just nodded. They moved on to other stands and

Somehow Levy talked Gajeel into buying some cotton candy. They both sat down on a bench for a few

Minutes and Levy grabbed a small chunk of the cotton candy. She then pushed it towards Gajeel's

Mouth.

"Open up!" she said while laughing lightly. Gajeel turned to her and was about to say something but

Levy took the chance to put the cotton candy into his mouth. Gajeel stiffened as he felt the candy in his

Mouth. As it melted he looked at Levy and the smile on her face began to tug his own lips up into a

Sort-of-smile. He reached his hand into the bag and took out a hand full for himself. He then proceeded to eat it as he looked around. Many people walked by not paying them any attention.

_Should I take her there now? _He thought to himself. He cleared his throat after finishing the cotton candy and turned to Levy.

"I have something to show you" he told her. Levy looked at him slightly confused.

"You do?" she asked. Gajeel nodded and stood up. Levy stood up also after putting the rest of the candy away. She then followed Gajeel as he led her through the crowed and back near the guild. Levy was slightly disappointed to be leaving the festival but she was curious as to what Gajeel wanted to show her. They walk for quite a while before Gajeel stopped in front of a cluster of trees. He then turned to her. He lifted his hand to her hair and proceeded to pull the headband makeshift ponytail from her hair. Levy opened her mouth to protest but noticed his expression and kept quiet. After pulling the headband from her hair he then placed it over her eyes.

"G..Gajeel?" she questioned. Gajeel moved behind her and set a hand on each of her shoulders.

"It's a surprise. No peeking" he responded. Levy could hear the slight embarrassment in his voice as he spoke and it made he smile.

"Okay. I trust you not to run me into any of these trees" She said while laughing lightly. Gajeel then pushed lightly on her shoulders and she began to move. It took a while to get where he wanted because Levy stumbled a few times. When they did arrive at the spot though Levy was almost bursting with excitement. Levy could feel him move behind her as they came to a stop.

"Okay you can remove it now" he spoke roughly in her ear. Levy smiled as she removed her headband from its spot on her eyes. Her eyes grew slightly wide and her mouth fell open in shock.

"You did all this?" she turned to ask him. His arms were crossed and he looked slightly uncomfortable yet pleased.

"Took me a while, but yes, yes I did" he answered. Levy took another look and felt her breath catch again. They were in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. In front of her were about five red roses. But that's not what caught her attention first. In between each red rose were larger metal ones. Each had clearly been designed with an artists hands. The details were almost perfect and they were absolutely beautiful.

"They're beautiful Gajeel" Levy told him. She moved more into the clearing and touched each of the kinds of roses.

_He made these all by himself? For her?_ Levy thought to herself as a blush reached up her cheeks. _Does this mean something more? _Levy hopped it was true. She knew his tough, cold exterior but she also knew that inside he was sweet and gentle. He just rarely showed it. At some point she wasn't sure when, she had fallen for the tough iron dragon slayer. Levy felt her cheeks get hotter as her blush deepened. She was in love with Gajeel. This thought kept going through her head and she didn't notice Gajeel crouch down and pick up a red rose and one of the iron ones and stood back up. He cleared his throat and Levy noticed his own cheeks were slightly pink.

"Uh, these are for you" he said as he held the two flowers out. Levy took them from him and brought them to her face. She smiled up at Gajeel and leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she said as she settled back on her feet. Gajeel stood there frozen. It took him a moment to figure out what had just happened.

_Calm down. It was only a kiss on the cheek, _he mentally shook himself. He felt his cheeks reddened and he turned his head away so she wouldn't see. This wasn't like him. He never blushed and he never did something like make flowers for a girl. What was wrong with him? He was glad she liked them though, he enjoyed seeing the smile light up her face as she saw something she liked, the way her lips curved up the way they did. Wait. Her lips? Gajeel's eyes glanced at her lips from the corner of his eye and he almost smacked himself.

_Seriously. What is wrong with me? _Gajeel felt his pulse quicken as he turned around to face Levy. He felt as if his body was moving on its own as he felt himself lean toward her.

His movement caught Levy's attention and she looked up at him, slightly startled.

"Gajeel?" she asked. He was getting really close now, his face right in front of hers. She made to speak again and ask him what he was doing but she didn't get the chance. He brought his lips down and pressed them to hers. Levy quickly relaxed into the kiss and she even took the next step. She hesitated slightly before she used her teeth to lightly nibble Gajeel's bottom lip. Gajeel still going on his instincts opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. After a minute or so Gajeel broke off the kiss to get some much needed air. Levy's face was a deep red and even Gajeel was blushing, no longer worried if she saw it.

"I get it now" he said breathlessly.

"W..What?" Levy asked. Gajeel just smiled and rested his forehead on hers.

"Levy. Will you be mine?" Gajeel asked her. Levy didn't even have to think about it. She went with what her heart told her.

"Yes"

**Okay so I think this story wasn't as good as the last one and I believe Gajeel really isn't in character. But I guess. :/ think maybe I rushed it a little? I didn't really know what to type and I just wanted to get it finished. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story **** please R&R helpful criticism is welcome if you have some tips for me.**


End file.
